Firearm magazines are typically inserted into a firearm via a magazine well (“magwell”), which typically has an opening that extends to the bottom side of the firearm. Magwells are often designed with strict tolerances in relation to the appropriate magazine, such that the magazine must be carefully aligned with the magwell opening before the magazine may be inserted into the magwell. During combat or other stressful situations, it can be difficult to replace the magazine quickly.
Known solutions to this problem are magazine well adapters that attach to a firearm and provide an enlarged opening and a “funnel” shape that assists the user with feeding the magazine into the magwell opening of the firearm. The sloped (feed) walls of known magwell extensions are subject to wear over time due to repeated contact with the magazine that is being fed into the magwell, and therefore in most cases the entire magwell extension must eventually be replaced. This presents a substantial cost burden because, in these devices, the entire assembly must be removed from the magwell and discarded. Further, many existing magwell extensions fit onto the magwell via a friction fit only. This requires magwell extensions to have very specific tolerances, thereby increasing their productions cost.
Further, for users with larger hands or that wear gloves while operating a firearm, the size and configuration of existing firearm trigger guard assemblies can be a hindrance to proper use of the firearm.
There is a continued need for improved magwell adapters that assist a firearm user in feeding a magazine into a magazine well of the firearm. Further, there is a need for devices that improve the trigger guard assemblies of existing firearms.